Where are we going?
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: AU M - Living together in the City of Akita, two twins one dreaming of being a professional Manga Artist, and the other well.. Sitting playing games in all his free time. Kanoka & Subaru Akayume (Sakamaki) are in a two-bedroom apartment. Unknown, to their real family. Kanoka is troubled between who she loves between, Yuma, Shu and Subaru. Even if she is related to Shu and Subaru.
1. Summery

**_Title:_ Where are we going?**  
**_Rating:_ M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character's. I only own this story and Kanoka "Sakamaki" Akayume.

**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
REVIEW! AFTER READING!  
This fic is a replacement of my previous fic 'RIPPER Karneval' from the Anime/Manga/Game Diabolik Lovers (DL)

In this one, Kanoka and Subaru live together, so Subaru's last name will be Akayume instead of Sakamaki, but how this is going to work, is that, Kanoka and Subaru, don't know they are related to the other Sakamaki brothers, but they are not going to be like Kanoka in my last one, where she is all, flash backy and ghost seeing. And instead of the two of them not knowing they are twins, this time they do know, as well as everyone else.

* * *

**Summery:**

In the City of Akita, in the Akita Prefecture of the Tohouku region in Japan. There were two twins, college students, both living in a two bedroom apartment, with part-time jobs, to pay their rent, and free time for one to work towards her dream, and the other well... How most boys would probably spend their free time, playing video games. These two twins go by the names of Kanoka and Subaru Akayume, originally Sakamaki, till they were adopted, after their mother died, and father disappeared.

Being seventeen, is all that bad for the twins. Kanoka had made some good friends, known as the Mukami brothers, a bunch of teen-adults, who don't live to far from them. Though ever since her childhood, Kano, developed what people would call a crush on one of the Mukami boys. Yuma Mukami to be exact, but that wasn't all she had done, she had also developed a crush on Shu Sakamaki, her half-brother, that neither herself or Subaru knew about, and former friend of Yuma Mukami. Yet, the most forbidden thing is, both herself and Subaru, love each other, more that what twins should.

So dealing with rent, college, and creating manga scripts to fufill her dream, whilst her crushes for Shu and Yuma, as well as the secret forbidden love between herself and Subaru, all whilst Subaru deals with rent, college, and cooking, whilst his sister is busy, and trying to keep the love he has for Kanoka a secret, the two wonder where they are going in life, and what is all this drama going to end up causing them, as their life progresses onwards.

And what will Kanoka and Subaru do when they meets the Tsukinami brothers, two knew boys who moved to town?

* * *

**Ages:**

Kanoka _Sakamaki_ Akayume - 17

Subaru _Sakamaki_ Akayume - 17

Yui Komori - 18

Laito Sakamaki - 18

Kanato Sakamaki - 18

Ayato Sakamaki - 18

Shin Tsukinami - 18

Azusa Mukami - 18

Kou Mukami - 18

Yuma Mukami - 18

Carla Tsukinami - 19

Ruki Mukami - 19

Reiji Sakamaki - 19

Shu Sakamaki - 20

* * *

**In College:** Kanoka, Subaru, Yui, Ayato, Kanato, Kou, Azusa, Yuma, Shin and Laito.  
**Out of College:** Reiji, Shu, Ruki and Carla.


	2. Prologue

**_Title:_ Where are we going?**  
**_Rating:_ T  
_Chapter:_ Prologue!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character's. I only own this story and Akki "Sakamaki" Akayume.

**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
REVIEW! AFTER READING!  
In this prologue, there will be abuse towards Akki, since their foster father doesn't like to abuse their foster mother.

**Also I've changed Kanoka's name from Kanoka to Akki.**

* * *

They stood there in the rain, just to sound of a small girl crying, gripping her brothers arm, as they lowered the coffin into the ground. The priest saying the words of god, as the coffin was lowered. He was trying his best not to cry, to be brave for his little sister, he was only older by a few seconds, but that didn't matter to them. He was the oldest, and she was the youngest. The crowd surrounding them, a few people from their school, like the triplets of the Sakamaki brothers, and two of the Mukami brothers. They were showing their respect, as good childhood friends of the Akayume twins. The young girl, hid behind her brother, sniffling, rubbing one of her eyes, as they soon started to bury their mother.

"K-kaa-san... S-su-nii, K-kaa-san is safe now... R-right?" Sniffling as she spoke, the young five year old boy, hugged his sister tightly, he was a few inches taller that her, so he rested his head against hers, as she hugged him tightly. "K-kaa-san is o-okay now r-right?"

"Akki-chan..." He hugged her tightly and nodded. "Kaa-san, is safe now. No one can hurt her now."

Sniffling, the ceremonial funeral ended, and Subaru soon took Akki home. Gripping her hand tightly, as she gripped his. As they walked away, the triplets and two brothers from the Mukami, watched them in silence. They knew, that if they went up to the two, and said it would be okay, Subaru would have ago at them, saying that, they had their family, and himself and Akki only had each other now. Then continued walking home.

Ever since the day, that their father had disappeared on them, leaving them with a frail, and sick mother, the two of them hadn't spoken one word about their father. They were to busy to care about friends, whilst they looked after their mother. Their 'friends' from school, hardly spoke to them, because of their sick and frail mother, and how, the two of them had become anti-social, because their mother was dying.

But that was because, they didn't want people to worry about them so much, because they were fine. They were doing well, so well, till the day four days ago, when their mother was rushed into hospital and died two days later. The twins were alone. Officially alone, they had driven their friends away, and they only had each other. No one, or anyone else. Well until, Azusa, Yuma and Kou of the Mukami's plus Ayato, Kanato and Laito of the Sakamaki's had started to talk to them, as well as Yui Komori, who first started to talk to Akki, then Subaru after a while.

* * *

They grew up after being adopted into the Akayume family officially. They had the papers signed and ready just in case their mother didn't pull through. None of them wanted to leave their old home and move to a different street with in the City of Akita. All their friends lived on that street.  
Akki stood at the front door, she gripped the stuffed toy her mother made for her when she wasn't so badly ill. Her expression was one of a stubborn child, she wouldn't move from the front door as their adoptive parents finished loading the luggage into the boot of their fancy car. Subaru stood talking to their friends, telling them, that they'll see each other at school and that sometimes they will visit.

Akki on the other hand, she gasped and ran back into the house as their adoptive father came to get her. "Kulis!" They're mother shouted after him, as Akki sat in the corner of the room.

"G-go away...!" She felt him slap her, as her eyes teared up she tried to run past him but screamed when he grabbed her arm, alerting everyone outside. "Le... Let go!"

Subaru was soon inside the house when he heard his sister, and glared at their adoptive father, "Let Akki go!" As soon as Subaru has give the order, Akki was released and hiding behind Subaru, sniffling. Subaru soon took Akki out of the house to the others as Yuma soon hugged the child, causing her to blush, but she hugged back and the went back to gripping Subaru's arm trembling.

**˹A few hours later˼**

The two had said bye, and left for the new house, even if Akki objected to it, and by time they arrived, Akki was asleep against Subaru. They're adoptive mother picked up Akki and took her to the room that the pair would be sharing until they reached that specific age. Subaru grabbed their bags, along with their foster father, and headed into the house, following their foster mother to the correct room. After their mother had placed Akki onto the bed, she stroked the child's head, moving her hair out of her face, whilst Subaru scowled at the action, but stayed quiet. He knew that the women was a dear friend of their mothers, but, the fact that she had married, the man currently downstairs, sickened him. When their mother was to full health, and needed to stay away for a few days, she had sent them over to Reina's house, way before Reina had married Kulis.

She turned towards the elder twin, and smiled sadly, before walking over and ruffling his hair. Kneeling down in front of him, as his lip trembled Reina, smiled and hugged him, after he set the bags on the ground. "It's okay to cry Subaru..." She rubbed his back as he sniffled a little before crying. After a few hours Subaru calmed down, and Reina, laid him on his bed, before unpacking their bags, and putting everything away. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the two to sleep an almost peaceful sleep.

**˹Next Day˼**

Subaru woke up, and yawned before climbing out of his bed. Akki was already standing near the door waiting for him. A frown on her face, as he sighed, and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and headed downstairs to where they would be eating. School started again for them, tomorrow, and they were in for a little surprise, when they were confronted with a new school uniform, laying over the chairs. The two looked at each other, before walking into the kitchen more.

"We're... Moving... Schools?" Subaru mumbled as Akki stood there quietly.

"Yuma... Kanato..." Her eyes slowly started to tear up. "Su-nii... I don't want to move schools..."


End file.
